


Maybe We're Not So Bad - Dramione Fic

by The_Quiet_One1696



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quiet_One1696/pseuds/The_Quiet_One1696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dramione HC that turned into a short fic there will be 3 chapters. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If you enjoy the company of boys...

"Ms. Granger, since you seem to enjoy the company of the boys but can't focus with Mr. Weasley and Potter. Move over there," Snape muttered snidely pointing a long bony finger in the direction of Draco Malfoy. 

"But Professor-"

"Now." Snape's voice was hard and cold and she didn't dare argue with him a second longer. She glanced at Harry who was about to say something but she gave a slight shake of her head. It wasn't worth him getting in trouble with Snape...for the hundredth time. Hermione picked up her books taking as much time to gather herself as she could before slowly moving over to where Draco stood.

But the haughty glare and cruel words she expected to hear from him didn't come. Instead he stared down at his books as if he were deep in thought and his brow was furrowed in what she assumed was concentration. 

She shrugged, grabbing her potions book she reopened it to the passage they had been studying before Ron's rude comment and her automatic shushing got her in trouble. Hermione put her nose in the book and tried to lose herself in it.

Draco looked up then, he could see Hermione's flyaway curls sticking out in all directions. He noticed that she had taken the time to pin the bangs from her face and the rest of her hair framed her face -which at that moment was hidden by a book- he tried to keep the slight smile off of his face.

What was wrong with him? She was a mudblood! He shouldn't find her at all attractive or be happy that Snape had punished her by making her sit beside him. But here he was with nervous butterflies in the pit of his stomach doing somersaults at her nearness. He clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath. 

"Are we going to get started on this or not?" He muttered, trying to sound irritated. She looked up at him, her eyes smoldering with annoyance. She lowered the book slowly, he watched her chest expand as she took a deep breath in through the nose. 

"As Professor Snape hasn't told us what to do yet...I don't think so." She whispered angrily. 

"Ms. Granger!" Snape's voice rang out once again. "You seem to have an uncanny knack for disruption today."

Hermione's blood boiled, Draco Malfoy was a nuisance and a git. She opened her mouth to say something when someone beat her to it. Draco himself.

"I'm sorry, sir. It was my fault." Hermione's eyes widened as did Snape's, they both turned to look at him -almost expecting to see him with two heads or some other such nonsense-. But he stood there staring at Snape the look of utmost seriousness on his face.

"Very well then, don't let it happen again." Then he turned on his heel and strode away. "Begin making working on your potions. Work together but no unnecessary blathering."

"What was that about?" Hermione hissed leaning towards him and grabbing a flobberworm.

"Would you have preferred I let him send you to McGonagall or that you'd received a reprimand?" Draco countered -angry at himself for defending her-, he crushed a snake fangs and attempted to ignore Hermione's piercing eyes.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and finished cutting the flobberworm to small pieces. She looked at Draco and gave a small smile, it was rather nice of him to do that...though it had been his fault. She sighed before touching him lightly on the shoulder. "Thank you...I guess."

He gave a bit of a grin, "You're welcome...now get your dirty, flobberworm juice covered hands OFF me."

She quickly removed her hand but not before a small giggle worked its way out of her mouth. Draco chuckled with her and then proceeded to grab a flobberworm and do the same to her.


	2. An Apology...of Sorts

Hermione flipped through the pages of a book in the library. She absentmindedly tugged on a strand of her hair and murmured the words under her breath. But she couldn't really concentrate, she was still confused by the moment that she'd shared with Draco. As soon as Potions was over, Draco had gone back to being his snobbish self. She had been walking a few paces behind him when Crabbe and Goyle had come up and started talking to him. They cast a few glances back in her direction before she heard Draco mutter, "What? No! I could never enjoy time with that mudblood."

The color drained from her face and she excused herself from the company of Harry and Ron before running blindly to the library. It was the only place she felt truly comfortable in and her appearances and blood status didn't matter. She could just read, reading took her to places she didn't know could exist. There was something about picking up a book and learning something new. 

She looked down at the sentence she had just read. It made no sense, she looked back at the paragraph before it; she found that that didn't make sense either. She groaned and slammed the book shut. Reading wasn't going to soothe her nerves today apparently. 

"Ahem." The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted her musings. She turned to see Draco with a book in his arms and a strange expression on his face. Hermione pushed her chair out and angrily slammed it back in. 

"What do you want?" She hissed. She quickly lowered her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest and whispered. "I thought you didn't enjoy the company of mudbloods." Draco cringed slightly and hugged the book tighter to his chest.

"Look, Granger...I'm sorry. Okay?" He held his hands out in apology. "I just..." He stopped.

"You just what?" Hermione questioned her arms falling to her sides with her hands clenched into fists. 

Draco sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know. All I can tell you is I'm sorry and I brought this as a peace offering." He held the book out to Hermione; who took it and held it gingerly in her hands. Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground before glancing back up at Hermione and giving her a small smirk.

Hermione bit back a grin before she clasped the book to her chest. "I'll accept this peace offering. But don't think for one second that you can buy forgiveness, Malfoy." 

Draco's smirk grew to a full smile, "Whatever you say, Granger. I'll see you later." Then he turned and walked away. Hermione watched him stride down the aisle and blushed slightly when he looked back. She ducked her head and attempted to look uninterested. 

Draco grinned, she was something else. He glanced over at her, her thick brown hair was illuminated by the lamps sitting on the desks and her skin glowed. Now she had her nose buried in the book he had given her. He suddenly felt a tightness in his stomach, what if the note repulsed her? He shook his head and left the library. He couldn't worry about that, he cared about her...he didn't want to. But he did, and that was the whole of it. 

He pushed the nervous that was boiling in his stomach out of his mind. He thought about the note, he had taken an old spell book from the manor the last time he was there -with every intention of giving it to Hermione-. After Potions he knew he had to tell her about all the feelings that were continuing to grow for her. He wrote the note asking her to meet him out by the Whomping Willow at midnight...if she could manage it.

Draco grinned, she was the smartest witch of their age...he knew she could manage it. The only question was: would she want to?


	3. The Meeting

Hermione read the note for what felt like the millionth time. "Whomping Willow at 12, if you're brave enough. _Draco._ " She whispered his name, afraid that if she said it too loudly Ron or Harry might overhear. She slipped the note back into the spell book and sighed, it was almost 9 now. She hadn't made up her mind yet and she didn't really have any one to ask about it. Well, that was a lie...she did, but she knew exactly what they'd say.

"Oi, Hermione!" Her head jerked up to look at the person saying her name. Ron was giving her a funny look while Harry looked slightly perplexed.

"What?" She snapped, trying to brush off the fact that she hadn't really been listening to them. 

"Did you even hear a word of what we've just said?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...maybe, okay no. I didn't, I'm sorry." She put the book on her lap and tried to give them her full attention. "Please say it again."

"We were just talking about how unfair it was for Snape to sit you next to Draco for punishment." Ron muttered pulling a piece of lint off his robe.

"Oh. Well, it wasn't that bad." Hermione murmured, she glanced down at the spell book and smirked. Draco had looked pretty conflicted about how he'd treated her after the whole incident with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Are you smiling about what happened?!" Ron cried.

"What?! No! I just-"

"'Cause it looked like you were bloody smiling about it."

"Ronald I was not-"  
  
"Harry it did look she was smiling about it, didn't it?" Harry looked a little sheepish before giving a brief nod.

"Oh come on, you two are absolutely ridiculous! I wasn't smiling about that. I didn't enjoy it...at all. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." Then she stormed off without a backwards glance.

 

*

 

Draco stood outside, his breath hung like smoke in cool air. Was she even going to show up? What if she didn't? What if he'd just made a fool of himself thinking that she might like him? He shook his head and sat down a few yards from the Whomping Willow. He really didn't need to add insult to injury if this didn't go how he wanted it too.

He looked up, the moon was full and illuminating everything. He sighed, why did he always have to come across like such a snob. He'd been raised that way for most of his life, maybe that was it. But he did make a conscious choice to be cruel sometimes. Why was he psychoanalyzing himself?! Before she came into his life or he really noticed her as a person none of this stuff mattered. God life was simpler without it.

"So you really did mean it?" He jumped up, there she stood. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself as though she were cold, or nervous...or both. 

"Hermione," He didn't know what else to say. "You came."  
  


"You did request it." She smirked. "Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Wow. That sounded intelligent.

"We do go to the same school, you know...you could talk to me you know...when we have classes together." She teased.

"You know I couldn't." He felt awful saying it, because her entire face changed.

"Why? Because I'm a  _mudblood_?" It sounded so horrid coming from her lips. So full of spite...is that what it sounded like when  _he_ said it. He felt guilty, a feeling he was not used too.

"I don't, I don't really feel that way about you. I don't. I think you're incredibly smart and funny and b-" He stopped himself, she tilted her head and took a few more steps towards him.

"You think I'm smart?" 

"Incredibly so." He shook his head and a grin flitted to his face. "I'm really bad at this whole showing a girl I like them...aren't I?"

"Just a bit." He glanced at her, she was smiling...he really did like her smile. He liked everything about her. The way her nose scrunched up when Snape said something that bothered her, the glare that she always saved for Ron.

"I really do like you, Granger."

"Do you really,  _Malfoy_?" She asked, she took a few more steps towards him. She was so close to him now, he could feel her warmth. Could see every detail of her face. 

"Yeah...I really do." He reached up to touch her shoulder, and then the side of her face.

"You really need to work on that git thing then."

"Noted." He took a deep breath, "Granger...can I-can I kiss you?"

"I didn't realize Malfoy's asked for things they want." She whispered, keeping her eyes lowered.

"Well, this one does when he doesn't want to screw up. I'm sorry about Mudblood and everything else. I'll be better I promise."

"Good answer." She looked up then, Draco grinned. 

"So is that a yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoes.

"This is a yes." She whispered before she touched her lips gently to his.

 


End file.
